In known automatic deep fat fryers of this type, the automatic electronic control means determine the cooking time and take account only of the appropriate cooking temperature which depends on the particular type of foodstuff to be fried, such as for example fried potatoes, mushrooms, fish, meat. However, the cooking time thus determined is not the best to obtain sufficiently cooked and browned foods, because the weight, even approximately, of the foodstuffs to be fried is not accounted for by the automatic control means of the fryer.